The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, an electronic apparatus, and an inspection apparatus, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device, an electronic apparatus, and an inspection apparatus that are capable of more accurately measuring characteristics.
In the past, there has been known a solid-state imaging device that receives light input from a subject, performs photoelectric conversion on the light, and outputs an image formed of pixel data obtained as a result of the photoelectric conversion. In the solid-state imaging device, a photoelectric conversion unit performs the photoelectric conversion on the received light, and charge obtained by the photoelectric conversion is read out by a readout gate and transferred to the outside via a transfer gate.
Additionally, the following solid-state imaging device is proposed: in order to completely transfer the charge from the photoelectric conversion unit to the readout gate and to shorten a reading time to the readout gate, for example, impurities are injected to the photoelectric conversion unit to provide an inclined electric field in the direction of the transfer gate (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3120486). Such a technique is effective particularly in a solid-state imaging device having a large pixel size or a solid-state imaging device having an elongated pixel shape.